This invention relates to an apparatus for aligning items, particularly chocolate bars, having an approximately rectangular outline in plan view (footprint) and for supplying the items to a subsequent processing apparatus, such as a packing machine.
Known apparatus of the above-outlined type which align items to be advanced to a packing machine, for example, a packing machine which wraps the items in a tubular bag wrapper, are in most instances designed for a predetermined item size and a predetermined type of alignment and therefore do not have optimal flexibility for various applications.